Funniest Game of God of War
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: Annabeth comes over to Percy's house and they start a game of God of War. In Percy's POV. It will have you laughing  hopefully  and happy all at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought I would make a one shot of Percabeth. I got the idea because my dad played the God of War games so I thought hey! Let's make a funny Percabeth story out of this. Enjoy!**

"Oh come on! Poseidon _so _doesn't look like that!" I yelled at the screen

I was playing the video God of War. It's based upon Greek Mythology but it's totally wrong! They got the gods all wrong! The only god that looks like himself is... maybe Ares. But it's cool playing this strong man that kills almost everything in his way!

"Come on, come on Kratos! Run!" I yelled

My character, Kratos made it to a save point.

"Yes! Yes!" I jumped up and down "Yes-"

"Percy? Someone's on the phone for you!" my mom yelled from downstairs

"Who?" I asked, opening my door

"Annabeth!"

A grin flashed upon my face.

"Coming!"

I ran down the stairs up to my mom and grabbed the phone. I ran up back to my room and shut the door.

"Hey!" I said

"Hey Seaweed Brain" her voice came from the other line

"What you calling for?" I asked

"Oh just wondering, if I could come over?" Annabeth asked

My face grinned. "Yeah, sure. No problem"

"Okay, thanks"

"Oh and I can show you this game I've been playing... called God of War"

"God of _what_?" Annabeth asked, laughing

"War. It's pretty cool and we can make fun of how wrong they got the gods and goddesses" I laughed

"Hmm... yeah. See you in a minute, Percy"

"All right, love you"

She laughed. "Love you, too"

I hung up and picked up my room. I put the clothes in the hamper and put the cds in the movie cases. Heh, I haven't cleaned my room since... forever.

Finally, I walked out the door remember something.

I looked down and realized I was only in a white tee shirt and boxers.

"Oh gods" I whispered

I grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped on. I finally made it to the kitchen.

"Yello!" I kissed my mom's cheek

She smiled. "You see happy"

"I am. Annabeth is coming... is that all right?"

Paul walked in. "Well, since you told her yes... it's fine with us"

My mom looked at me.

"You might need to comb your hair"

I looked at her then shook my head _no_.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Yes, Annabeth is here!" I yelled

"We are right here, Perseus" my mom laughed

I ran over to the door and opened it.

"Seaweed Brain!" her angelic voice squealed

"Wise Girl!"

I picked her up and spun her around then placed her back on her feet.

Annabeth gave me a smile that made me melt. Whoa, you sound like a girl Percy.

I realized what she was wearing... was going to give me a heart attack.

Annabeth Chase was wearing _my_ black American Eagle tee shirt with a pair of black converse and denim short-shorts. _Short-shorts!_

I looked down and saw her tan legs. Good gods, I never saw how tan they were. She always wore pants or shorts down to her knees-

"Uh, Percy? Up here" her fingers went to my chin and pulled it up to meet her eyes

"Sorry, come on in"

I moved out of the way and let her walk in. She patted my back as she walked by.

"Hey Sally" Annabeth hugged her

"Hi Annabeth! I thought we might hear from you again" my mom pulled back

"Yeah, sorry. It's been hectic with school and everything"

"Well, I'm glad to see Percy is getting some time with you" my mom smiled

"Mom!" I groaned

They turned around and saw me leaning against the doorframe, with my arms crossed above my chest.

Annabeth sighed. "Well, I need to go with Mr. Man here before he snatches me away from you guys"

"All right. See you later, Annabeth" Paul said

"All right" she said

Annabeth walked over to me and I grabbed her hand. I raced up the stairs with her behind me and we walked into my room.

She looked around. "Well, it's still messy like always"

"Heh, yeah" I blushed

"So, what were you talking about this God of War game?"

"Oh yeah!"

I turned the PS3 on and started from the save point I was on. I sat down on the floor as Annabeth went on the bed.

"Okay, this is my player Kratos... well, he's everyone's player" I laughed

"He's big and musclar" she laughed

"Well, too big for you, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Oh yeah! Way too big!" Annabeth laughed while laying down, on her stomach

I started running around trying to get some red orbs.

"Gods, come on!" I yelled, when soldiers came up

I had them beat within a minute.

"Dude Percy! Your good at this game!" Annabeth said behind me

"Thank you very much" I laughed

I played some more when I hit Poseidon... again.

"What? I thought I already killed him!" I groaned

"He looks nothing like Poseidon!" Annabeth shouted behind me

"That's what I said!" I laughed

Finally, a couple minutes later I had him beat, officialy.

"So, can I try?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah, you know how to play a PS3, right?" I asked

"Yeah, my brothers have one. But not this game"

She took the controller from my hands and started fighting some soldiers.

"Oh take that! Ha, this game is awesome!" she laughed

Whoa, she had all those soldiers done in less than two minutes! 

"Are you sure you haven't played this game?" I asked, looking at her

"Positive"

I watched the TV screen as she kicked the butts of some soldiers. Then she got to a save point. Wow, she's been playing for a while!

"You want to keep going?" Annabeth asked

I grinned and got up.

"Percy?" she asked

I climbed on top of her, a knee placed on both sides of her.

"I don't want to..."

I placed my forehead on hers and breathed onto her mouth.

Annabeth blushed and licked her lips because they were dry. Or they looked that way.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked

"I'll show you..."

Then I kissed her and her hands traveled up my back, into my hair. Her fingers knotted into my hair. Annabeth kissed me again, but this time... deeply.

"This is what you want... to kiss me?" Annabeth asked in my ear

I was kissing her neck so I brought my head to _her _ear.

"Yes... I've been planning to kiss you for a while"

"Hmm... sounds you've been planning for this day"

"That sounds pretty much right" I grinned

Annabeth gave me her best smile and kissed me, once more.

Well, this has been the funniest game of God of War, I've ever played...

**Okay, did you like it?**

**I will be posting chapter 15 of What's Going to Happen tomorrow. I hoped you enjoy this one shot! **

**Review and you may get two parts! I know one shot's only mean one chapter but I'll post another one, just to make you happy. So, that mean's a two part one-shot. Ha, that'll be cool!**

**-percabeth32**


	2. Chapter 2: Epilogue

**So, I wanted to make another chapter for this story. I had nothing else to call it so I just called it "Epilogue". Enjoy!**

The next day, I noticed we were laying in bed... still.

We fell asleep around three am, playing God of War.

"Hmm..." I moaned, rolling over

I then fell onto the floor.

"Ow..." I groaned

I heard a laugh and I looked up. Annabeth was laying in my bed, trying to hold her laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh" I sighed

She started laughing her head off.

"What is so funny?" I asked, standing up

Annabeth laughed. "Your only in your boxers"

I looked down and noticed... I was only wearing boxers.

"So, you've seen before in these" I leaned over and stole a kiss from her

"I don't care, I was laughing because you fell over... off the bed"

"I need a bigger bed" I mumbled

Annabeth laughed and put her hands on my waist. She pulled me onto the bed and put her head on my chest.

"So, you liked that game?" I asked, stroking her hair

"Yeah, it was fun"

I grinned and put my hands on her hips. I pulled her up, so I could look at her.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked, my head falling onto the pillow

"Yeah, I know"

"Good because I can't lose you"

Annabeth smiled and kissed me, passionately. I ran my hands up her back and laid her down on the bed.

She pulled back and I looked in her grey eyes.

"I love you..." Annabeth whispered

"Me too" then I kissed her, softly

I felt someone's hands on my back.

"Dad?" someone asked

"Hmm... what?" I asked, turning around

"Can we play God of War here soon?" my son asked

I grinned and sat up.

"Yeah, bud"

I got up out of bed and we went downstairs. He hooked up the PS3 and grabbed the controller.

I felt footsteps down the stairs and my daughter hopped onto my lap.

"Are you guys playin God of Wart?" she asked

I laughed at her messed up grammer.

"Yes and it's God of War" I laughed

"God of War" she smiled

"There you go"

I set her down on my left as my son went on my right.

My kids, Daniel and Alliysa loved this game.

Then I heard other footsteps down the stairs.

"You guys love this game?" my Wise Girl asked

I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yes, just because we got into this game... now our children are, Annabeth"

I placed my forehead on hers and kissed her, lightly.

"Eww..." we heard behind us

Annabeth and I laughed then walked over to the couch.

Alliysa sat on my left and Daniel sat on Annabeth's right.

"Daddy, did you and mommy play this game?" Alliysa asked

"Yep, we did honey" Annabeth answered

"Coolio!" she squealed

Wise Girl and I laughed at her squeal.

"See, we have the perfect family" I whispered

Annabeth smiled. "Yep, we do"

I kissed her head, lightly then we turned to the game.

"Go, go, go Daniel!" we all cheered

Then the electricity went out.

"Darn it!" we all yelled

**Those last few lines made me laugh!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this two part one-shot!**

**I'm working on chp. 3 on "Is Love Possible" and 17 of "What's Going to Happen?". You'll have some chapters to read, here soon. **

**-percabeth32**


End file.
